Problem: Simplify the expression. $-7t(-5t+2)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7t}$ $ = ({-7t} \times -5t) + ({-7t} \times 2)$ $ = (35t^{2}) + (-14t)$ $ = 35t^{2} - 14t$